Growing Up
by Terri Jones
Summary: Hiatus. Read AN. - TJ
1. Chapter 1: October 21st, 2007

The little girl slung her bag over her shoulder as she looked around. She wasn't nervous, in fact it was quite the opposite. Two three legged cats followed the girl as she walked through the Helicarrier.

Her name was Michelle N. Jones. She was alone, waiting for the tall pirate-y man to come looking for her. She held to the bag. It held everything that reminded her of her family.

"Miss," she jumped and saw a man with blonde hair and a woman with blonde with him. "Are you alright?" she nodded, though she didn't know. She didn't know if she was, she couldn't feel it. She didn't know.

"Yes sir." She said a moment later, if he was blind like Johnny... her brother. She sighed, her shoulders becoming tense. She felt her emotional control slipping, and released a sob. The man watched her fall to the ground as she hugged herself. The two cats grew in size and wrapped themselves around their human. The man looked to the woman and kneeled down to her size. He wrapped his arms around her.

"Fury said that you watched your parent's die, and your siblings." The woman said. "W-would you like to come with us?" the little girl slowly lifted her head. She stood and stumbled back.

"I-" she took off running. The man and woman shared looks. The redheaded boy they had brought with them was nodded too. He was twelve and took off after her, along with the redheaded girl. He took off running after her, while the girl sighed.

"I told ya so." The girl said as her brother returned with the girl struggling in his arms.

"I want Phoenix!" she screamed, and it became louder and louder until it was so loud that glass started to break.

"MICHELLE NICOLE JONES, STOP!" she stopped suddenly as Tony Stark stormed towards her. "Good. No tantrums please." She nodded, placing her shields back up so to show no emotions.

"Sorry, Uncle Tony." She mumbled, relaxing from her tense state. She glanced at the other two. "Sorry, but..." she choked. "I'm sorry sir, but I just lost my family. If you expect me..."

"Michelle, he'll be assigned a place in Malibu for as long as needed, if you need to be near your uncle." The pirate-y man stalked up behind the child. She jumped behind Tony Stark, holding to him as if he was her lifeline. He sighed, touching the girls arm. She stared up at him.

Her fearful eyes stared at the pirate-y man, and then a dagger appeared in her hands. She stepped back.

"Ashe... June..." she whispered, the two cat's shot towards her side, growing wings and talons. Shadows appeared behind her, and she was ready to fight.

"Mickey." Tony called. She looked at him, calming down slightly. He pulled her into a hug, and the knife vanished, the griffin's became small cats. "Mickey," he whispered, "they're Frankie and Val's parents." He continued to whisper. She lifted her head, and finally nodded. "They're the best people for you, Mickey."

"Alright." Mickey murmured, a tear streamed down her face. "I miss momma and baba." She mumbled, and through the mumbling she choked.

She walked into the New York apartment, looking around. She sighed, looking at the black marble countertops, the white leather barstools, the white leather couch, black carpets, dark purple walls and large television.

"Um..." she turned to stare at Bobbi, who reminded her a lot of her adopted sister from the future, Valentine. "Where's my room?" she asked, pulling on her backpack.

"C'mon, sweetheart." She took the little girl's hand and led her to a room, into a light green-blue room, with a queen sized bed with a green comforter, not very thick, a bunch of pillows, a green desk chair, a desk, book shelves, and a large forest green wardrobe. She touched the wall, and ice traveled around the room, touching the walls, and she smiled faintly. Her emotional control had slipped again.

She took her bag off, and put it on the bed. She opened it and pulled a ratty stuffed cat out of it. She put that one the top of the bed, before pulling a chain out with a group of rings. She placed the chain on a hook on the wall. She pulled out what appeared to be a man's sweatshirt.

"Who's was that?" Bobbi asked. Clint was signing the adoption papers, so it was just Bobbi and Mickey.

"My baba's." She pulled another man's sweatshirt out. "Frankie's." She said, pulling it on. "Is Mattie coming here?" she asked.

"Matthew is, he'll be here tonight, and his room is right next door to yours." Mickey nodded, her control was back. She hated that she had control at some points, and then the rest of it she didn't, but she had only received her emotional powers days before.

"Bobbi?" she asked finally, "is it okay if I have something to eat?" Bobbi nodded, extending her hand to the preteen.

They entered the kitchen, and Mickey squeaked, holding her head in pain. There was a loud beeping sound, and only she was hearing it. She fell to the ground, and ice surrounded her.

_'Help me, help me, help me.' _She repeated mentally, over and over and over. The two griffin's were at her side in seconds, whining.

_'Michelle.' _The two crooned while Bobbi watched the preteen in horror as ice, shadows, and a green mist surrounded her.

_'I'm hearing beeping. Allie, Lexi, Lu-Lu and Johnny gave me their powers. I'm hearing everything...' _she choked, and a brown haired boy shot towards her, taking her in her arms.

"Mickey."

"Mattie." She answered, holding her twin brother. "Make it stop, make it stop, make it stop." She cried. Matt put his hands on each side of her head, and it glowed grey. Soon, she stopped crying and holding her ears. "Mattie." She sniffled. "I don't like this." She mumbled.

"Having no control? Me neither." He too had received powers from the four mentioned prior. They couldn't control his powers. "The empathy is killing me, too, Mick." He sniffled.

Clint returned home and entered the living room to see the twins sound asleep on the couch. He was about to wake them, when Bobbi stopped him.

"They finally fell asleep, Clint." Bobbi whispered. "They'll need time together. They did just loose most of their family."

"True." Clint answered, brushing the hair out of the children's eyes. "They're just children, though." He sighed. "I pity them, losing their parents like that." He murmured. "And how did Stark get Michelle to listen to him?"

"You remember Darcy Stark, right?" Bobbi turned to look at him. He nodded. "Darcy's mother is her mother's deceased sister."

"He's her uncle, then." Clint sighed, pinching his nose. "And that would be why Fury said he'd move us to Malibu."

"If she wants." Corrected the woman. "And if he wants." The two sleeping children had a blanket pulled over them.


	2. Chapter 2: November 2007

**November 1st**

Mickey and Matt shot through the apartment, playing with each other, and while they were still in mourning, they had lots of energy that they needed to get out of them.

"BRISINGR!" Mickey shouted, putting her hands up in front of her as they stood in front of the fire place. Bright blue flames flickered in the fire, and Clint stumbled back. She had brought fire into being. Her face had brightened. "Mattie! I did it!" she squealed. Matt took her hands and the two started to spin around. The fire stayed strong as the two danced around. The one vase in the room cracked, and they stopped.

"Um..." Matt stopped. "Did Director Fury tell you about magic?" he motioned to the vase, and then to his sister.

"Yeah, Bobbi's a squib." Clint answered as Bobbi entered the room, smiling at the two children.

"Cool!" the twins said, they'd abolished the emotional blocks when in the apartment. Bobbi caught the two under their arms, spinning them around. "Um, I'm a squib too." Matt mumbled, glancing at Mickey. "She's got a lot of power to be honest. It's like she got all of my power."

"I didn't mean too," Mickey argued. The relationship between the twins was sweet.

**November 2th**

A pair of screams split the air, and Clint was awake in seconds. He was heading towards Mickey and Matt's rooms, due to the literal telepathy with each other. He opened the door to Matt's room, as Bobbi opened the door to Mickey's.

Mickey had her knees pulled to her chest.

_'Make it stop, make it stop, make it stop.' _Those words echoed throughout the room, Mickey and Matt's voices intertwined. The old stuffed cat was in her arms.

"Hey, Mickey, calm down sweetheart." Bobbi whispered, holding the teen and rocking her back and forth. "How did your mom help you?"

"Sh-she sang to us." Matt had entered and climbed up next to his twin, and Bobbi cringed. She didn't sound so good. Matt pulled his iPod out of his bag, and turned on 'You are My Sunshine.' The twins fell into sleep after three moments of listening to the music. Clint picked him up, carried him back to his room while Bobbi tucked Mickey back in.

"I never knew, but these two probably have had nightmares since they came here." Bobbi murmured, glancing at the blue and green letters on their doors.

"They probably have, but they probably don't want us to know how bad it is."

**November 8th**

Mickey shot across the airport at her Aunt, Uncle and cousins. She launched herself into their arms, and Matt followed. Jules, the youngest with red hair smiled. Darcy, the youngest with brown hair took her cousin up and kissed her cheek. She was sixteen, while Jules was eleven. Pepper and Tony rolled their eyes at their daughters. Mickey's emotional barrier was up, so when she released them she had a fake smile on her lips.

"Thank you for watching them while we're on our mission." Clint said, touching Mickey's hair. He'd already fallen in love with the twins, glad that they had been adopted by him and his wife.

"No problem. We've watched them before, when Sean would go on trips, as he was a Ambassador." Jules said. She had Mickey on her back.

"And who talks like that?" Darcy teased her little sister. Darcy had Matt on hers. "Well, see ya later, Clint, Bobbi."

"Bye Bobbi! Bye Clint!" Mickey called, waving at them, while Matt cheered as he too waved. The two adults vanished back into their plane.

**November 18th**

Ten days later, Bobbi and Clint entered Tony and Pepper's house at close to midnight. Pepper and Tony smiled, motioning to the four children sound asleep on the couch. Darcy was sound asleep with Mickey's head on her lap, while Jules was using Darcy's other shoulder as a pillow, and Matt was asleep on her lap.

The credits for the Incredibles were playing, and the children looked so cute.

"I took a picture," Pepper whispered. "They look so cute, don't they?" Clint nodded, while Bobbi smiled.

"Do you want to stay in the guest room?" Tony asked as his wife held his hand.

"Sure."

**November 21st**

Eight days until Mickey and Matt turned eight, and Clint and Bobbi had no clue what to get them. So, they were being baby sat by Natasha, they'd be meeting her for the first time, EVER.

It was already awkward, due to the fact the twins had no clue who she was.

_'Mattie,' _Mickey thought, glancing over at her twin, _'how're we supposed to do any of our training with her here?'_

_'I don't know.' _Matt answered. Natasha stared at the twins. "What're we supposed to call you?" Matt asked bluntly, their emotional blocks up, so as they didn't show her what they were feeling.

"Natalia is my first name. You may call me that." Natasha had no clue how to work with the kids. "Um... do either of you like to spar?"

"We spar with our swords." Mickey answered, staring at her uncomfortably. "Are we allowed to do that with you here?"

"I'd like to see what you can do." Natasha answered. The duo ran over to the swords, which they had hidden behind a chair.

Later, Natasha could hear someone reading aloud, and she entered the living room. Mickey had a book in her lap. It was nearing ten pm, and the children were looking tired.

"Go to bed, I'll tell your parents where you are." Natasha said.

"All right, Natalia." Mickey answered, taking her brothers hand. She held his hand as they entered the hallway.

When Natasha got a text saying that they had to stop and go on a mission, looking for their older sister Robin, so she had to watch them a bit longer, it was around one am. She gulped.

Around two am, two almost identical blood curdling screams cut the air, and Natasha ran to the rooms. The door with the green 'M' opened, and Mickey shot out to the door next to her, which had a blue 'M' on it.

"Again." The duo murmured while they clung to each other, their three griffin's curled around them.

**November 29th**

Mickey and Matt were dragged from their rooms at seven and were taken to the aquarium. They both wanted to be Marine Biologists when they grew up.

After going to the aquarium, they went to a zoo, and when they returned to the apartment, the duo cackled.

They each had three presents, due to the fact they had less.

Matt's from Mickey was a braided black leather bracelet with green, blue and silver beads. His present from Bobbi was a picture frame, the picture was the picture taken eleven days prior. From Clint, he got a bow and a quiver of arrows with foam tips in dark blue.

Mickey's present from Matt was a braided necklace, which was green and blue with silver snake and a bronze eagle on the charm. From Bobbi, it was a fuzzy hat, and from Clint it was the same, but in purple that he had given Matt.

By the end of the night, the duo were sound asleep on the couch with their griffins curled around them.

A girl appeared in a flash of flames, pulling their blankets up to their chins. She slid out to the living room, and waited for Clint and Bobbi to go and talk to her.


	3. Author's note

Hiatus.

I've got a lot on my palate, some fanfictions that I've not posted, some others.

Black As Knight, Daughter Time and Hawks Children have slowly become my favorite to write, for the reasons, Ella is a thief/anti-hero, which aren't written often, Felicity is a smart-alec, and Mickey, she's a cute kid to write.

While I do enjoy writing this, I have way to much to write as it is. I'm trying to stop myself from going crazier than I already am, so I am apologizing now. This _will_ be written, and I promise that you (whoever reads this) that there is sibling fluff ahead.


End file.
